heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2004-06-26. Chat, by BSilb1
BSilb1, 26/06/2004 11:49 AM :The chat yesterday was awesome! Many of my questions were answered. But for those who weren't there, Craig answered the following questions: :Does Lila have a mom? :"Nope - She Died". :Is "The Patakis" likely to become a reality? :"Probably Not" :Do you want to complete the Hey Arnold saga? :"Yes" :What do you think of Nickelodeon? :"They're assholes, but what can you do?" :That's all that can spring to my mind right now. Nan C's working on the transcript if you need it Stephen. :-BSILB1 : : ---- Cool, 26/06/2004 1:08 PM :Okay, I'm just a little doubtful here... :1. The only way Craig could chat on MSN sites is if he is a member. Is there a member named Craig Bartlett or by some other alais? I checked their member list and don't see one. :2. From those clips, his answers seems pretty short, and he is usually more lengthy with his replies. :"They're assholes, but what can you do?" :3. Okay, Criag has NEVER thought of them as assholes. He's alsways said Nick is a great network with good shows, and he's sorry it ended badly with him. :Until I get a copy of this chat, I'm am suspecting it wasn't Craig who was chatting. I may have to ask him just to make sure - cause I'm sure he wouldn't change his mind about Nick that fast. :BTW, if pssoble, I would like and edited AND unedited version of this chat. :Regards, :-Stephen : ---- Crimeny, 26/06/2004 1:08 PM :well, he sure made his point of Nickelodeon. And he's right! I can't believe I missed it... *Sigh* Hope you guys, who were there, had fun. :D Next time, I'm there, baby! xxx Usagi : ---- Cool, 26/06/2004 3:12 PM :Okay, just checked my mail 3 mins ago and NanC gave me an unedited version of that chat and i quickly scanned it. :Looks like Craig...I'll have to read it more. :If someone could edit it that would be great. It's all in a lanugage I dont know. :Sorry & thanks. :-Stephen : ---- tronkan, 26/06/2004 4:47 PM : I do not like chat, to be 1er chat for Hispanics, confucion was much : :more Hispanics do not write english and write in spanish.. :causing problems the understading.. : :and dont single that : :what opportunity we have against whos write well..? : :I take 30 minutes to this pots : :many questions the more hispanics, they were not aswered very well.. : :that us get upseting a little.. I to decide to lose chat... that lose my friends.. : ---- Cool, 28/06/2004 9:15 AM :Okay, it was Craig...but he didnt call Nick assholes seriously. He called then buttholes, jokingly. Thats what threw me. :I really dont wanna haveta edit that thing. I still am working on another trans for the PW chat. :-stephen : ---- GräfinZahl, 28/06/2004 11:36 AM :I'm done editing the transcript. It took me about three hours. :I'll upload it onto my site tomorrow. they know it..? ---- tronkan, 24/07/2004 2:03 PM :In order to write my first ficc with personage´s of BANJO KAZOOIE and HEY ARNOLD, but unfortunately latin of people is does not have much knoweledge of this game : :That I ask myself if you know BANJO KAZOOIE..? : :It is certain to find a new web-site and tomorrow I hope to update my web. : :We are reading Moldy Sock lives again ---- WillyD8684, 25/07/2004 4:42 AM :This post is mainly for Stephen's information, since he bugged me about it, but I'll announce it here anyway that I put the Moldy Sock up again. Sort of like the Megawacky Dimension, it'll probably just sit there for the sake of its existence. But on the plus side, I did start a Xanga as a way of continuing the site in a different manner, with daily Arnold comments just for the hell of it. So there.